Elements Collide
by Kikio123
Summary: Sensing a great evil coming, a fortune teller chooses four children. Each of these children is given a special, lucky charm. Years later these charms are awaken, and the teenagers are united, but what about their biggest enemy? Not my best summary, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Aqua: Heey! Sorry for not writing in…. months?

Ikuto: Then, you come back with yet another story? Do you even remember the others that you should finish?

Aqua: Eh he he…..

Amu: Well at least update more!

Aqua: I just came up with this idea and more updates are coming as soon as I type them….

Ikuto: I'm glad you don't own us! We wouldn't have any shows with you!

Aqua:…. On with the story…..

**~^Elements Collide^~**

On the night of a full moon, four children were given trinkets from an old fortune teller. What they didn't know is that the fortune teller had actual powers instead of made up ones. The children did not know each other, yet. The fortune teller knew of a great disaster coming and with those teenagers all will be saved.

Each trinket was different, but had the same type of magical charm on it. The charms will give special powers to whoever wears the trinket first and will only respond to that chosen bearer. Spirit guides will also help the bearer. The charms are at their greatest during a full moon, yet weakest under the new moon. This the fortune teller knew, but did not tell. This is what the children will learn in time.

Seven years later….

"Amu! Get up or you'll be late on the first day of school!" her mother yelled while walking in to her eldest daughter's room. The pinkette woke up with a start and shrieked after looking at her clock. 7:50, Twenty minutes before the late bell rings to be seated.

"Mama will you make me some toast please!" Amu shouted before closing the door to her own bathroom. Her mother sighed before answering yes. She walked downstairs to start the quick food.

Amu rushed as fast as she could in the shower. She grabbed her shampoo and began to scrub her pink hair. Then, she washed her body with strawberry body wash. Finally. She was out of the shower in five minutes. Amu glanced at the clock that read 7:57. She dried her hair quickly then began to change.

When she came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a midnight blue skirt with a white blouse. Her matching midnight blue tie was around her neck. Her black coat was in one hand along with her school bag. Before she even ran out the door she grabbed her good luck charm, which was a bracelet. Checking the clock one last time, Amu ran down the stairs.

Her mother held up fresh, buttered toast topped with strawberry jam. Amu grabbed that and her car keys before heading out the door into her silver Ferrari. Taking a bite of her breakfast, Amu started the engine and sped to the school.

Somewhere else…..

"Ikuto! You better be ready or I'm not driving you to school!" threatened a teenage blonde. She was wearing the same uniform as Amu. On wear ankle was an anklet dangling off a delicate chain. Her hand was on her hip in frustration until her older brother finally got down the stairs.

He was in a black pants with a white shirt. His jacket was lined with midnight blue. Around his neck was a charm necklace. Lazily, he walked to his sister and took a bow.

"I'm ready, so what are you waiting for?" he said with a smirk. With that, he rode in the car with a pounding headache and a smile Utau.

When they got to the school, they walked to homeroom not even bothering to go to their lockers since it was only the first day. As the walked in, they heard another car driving in. Ikuto looked over his shoulder to see a flash of pink hair at the window before the door closed.

Amu ran from her car to the entrance. She only had four minutes to make it to homeroom. Luckily she didn't need to go to her lockers today. Finishing the last of her breakfast, she made it through the doorway as the bell rang.

When she looked up, she saw the whole class looking at her. She began to glare at them before sitting down to a chair near the window. The class began their share of murmurs before the sensei began the attendance.

"Minna, we also have a new student today! He was a big sport star back at his old school, so I hope you guys will welcome him kindly! Now, will you please introduce yourself," said the clumsy sensei. A boy with brown hair and shining emerald eyes walked in.

He smiled at the class before giving a thumbs up and said, "Yo, I'm Kukai Souma! Please to meet ya!" The class almost lit up completely before saying their own welcome, which was a big mix of hello and hi. The only person that did not do a proper greeting was Amu. She only glanced at his direction.

"Hinamori Amu. Because of your lack of attention, you will be showing the new student the school ground during the day. Souma, you are to sit with her and learn well from her. I hope you enjoy your new school," the sensei said with a smile.

Amu scoffed at the idea. Why did she need to show the new boy around when he only needed a map and a couple of late notices? She sighed, _might as well since I was already told to do it._ Kukai sat next to Amu with a grin.

As class began, Kukai started to pass the pinkette notes,

_Hi! I'm Kukai! _Amu read the not and glanced up at him. He gave her a friendly smile and faced the front of the class. She scribbled her response down and began to face the front as well.

_Call me Amu. Nice to meet you. _Kukai smiled inside. He thought that the girl was interesting and hoped that she would make a great friend. Of course, everyone seemed nice, but he didn't want a friend that only wanted to hang out because of how well he can play. After he finished writing he tossed the small paper down to Amu.

_Ok Amu! When class ends I'll meet ya in the hallway! We better stop writing now haha! I don't feel like getting detentions on the first day of school! _This made Amu smile. This guy was different to her. He didn't see he outside personality. He saw a normal girl that he wanted to be friends with, and she wanted to be friends with him, too.

When the bell rang for lunch, Amu walked straight out of the hallway to patiently wait for the sporty boy. She already had seen the crowd coming to him before he could even look up off of his desk. On the other hand, Kukai was a bit annoyed. He wanted to continue his talk with his new friend instead of being mobbed by questions. Politely, he slipped away from his fan friends.

Amu stared into space while taking a bite out of her meat roll. She thought about how to show Kukai around the campus. Then, her thoughts were interrupted by someone taking her lunch away. Feeling anger at the thief, she glare at the person. Instead, her golden eyes met sapphire ones.

"Staring is impolite, ya know," the blue head man said before taking another bite of Amu's lunch. Amu snapped out of her trance, then glared at the student.

"Stealing is also. I would say I would like my lunch back, but you spoiled my appetite," Amu said coolly.

Ikuto was taken by surprise at the pinkette's reaction. Most girls would love to see him let alone have their lunch taken by him. Amu on the other hand was annoyed. Although the guy was clearly gorgeous, she knew of his reputation as a heart breaker. She had recognized him by his unique hair color. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the playboy of the school.

"Amu, you ready for the tour?" Kukai said while walking out of the classroom Amu nodded and walked away before Ikuto could say anything else. Kukai followed her, but he looked back at the guy with curiosity.

"Sorry Kukai, that creep over there took my lunch. Do you mind if we swing by the cafeteria so I can get something to eat? I'll show you stuff on the way there," Amu said with a smile. Kukai flashed a wide grin and gave her a thumbs up. Then, something flashed from the light on his hand. It was a ring on his finger.

On the way to the get Amu's food, Amu showed Kukai almost half of the campus because the café was on the other side of the school. Although Amu tried to play as if she was bored, she was actually having a great time. Kukai was also having fun. He finally met someone that didn't ask to show them tricks or how to do something involving sports.

At the end of the day, Amu and Kukai had already exchanged numbers. Kukai even invited her to his soccer tryouts. Amu gladly excepted before getting into her own car and driving off to her house.

**~^Elements Collide^~**

Aqua: Sooooooo! What do you think?

Ikuto: The charms are slightly confusing!

Amu: Ehhh…..

Aqua: It's going to be Kutau and Amuto! We're getting there! Now, I just have to update my other stories! I still have that writers block, but I'm trying as best as I can for A Knight's Princess.

Ikuto: Don't forget your other ones like Surviving Chaos, Outdone, and Notice me!

Amu: Geez! Finish your stories already!

Aqua: Again. I'M WORKING ON IT!


	2. Their Thoughts

Aqua: Hey! Just updating this while still having the ideas in my head!

Amu: Alright just wondering, when the hell are you going to finish your stories!

Ikuto: She's right you know.

Aqua: Well…. I was… ugh! I don't own you guys!

Ikuto: And we're happy about it!

**~^Elements Collide^~**

Kukai watched the silver car drive off before starting off towards his own. _Hinamori Amu_ he thought while walking. Then, his thoughts were interrupted with a crash.

On the ground, Kukai shook his head before seeing a young girl glaring at him. She was from the school of course but she looked familiar.

"Hey! Do your ever watch where your going or do you run around crashing into people to start a conversation!" she said with her violet eyes flashing in anger. He brushed some of her hair off her. Then, he stood up slowly before offering a hand to the blonde stranger, but the young girl acted as if he hadn't.

"Well…. Ummm sorry," Kukai said. He didn't know what else he could do. It was his fault for not watching where he was going, but she still didn't have the right to just stand there and yell at him.

"Yeah, whatever! Don't do this again or else you'll get more than just me shouting!" she threatened. With that, she stormed off with her blonde pigtails whipping about behind her.

The athlete shood off his surprising encounter and began to his short stroll to towards his parked, red truck. _I wonder who was that _he thought to himself before taking a seat inside the large vehicle. Once the engine was started, all he had to do was focus on the his driving instead of the short lecture he had just experienced.

Utau speed walked to her car. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. She had just blown up on the cutest guy she had ever laid eyes on! She didn't even know the guy or even introduced herself.

The blonde slammed her car door in utter frustration before leaving herself in her own inner turmoil. With the knowledge of her tinted windows, she allowed herself to bury her face into her delicate hands.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she said angrily. Utau was about ready to yank every strand of her long blonde hair out, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the passenger seat opening and closing.

Looking up, her eyes laid one her older brother, Ikuto. He seemed lost in his own thoughts let alone being able to listen to her early mishaps. Raising an eyebrow, her hand began to wave in from of her elder brother's face. Ikuto's eyes seemed to ignore the fact that his sister was trying to get his attention.

"Ikuto? Hello? Brother, are you in there!" Utau asked while continuing her gestures. Just when she was about to slap him out of his weird trance, Ikuto blinked back into reality.

"Hey Utau, do you remember that pink-headed girl from lunch?" he asked while turning to face her. Utau thought for a moment.

"You mean the one that rejected you?" Utau replied. Then, she smiled at the thought of it.

"Yeah, her," Ikuto said slightly irritated. Ikuto also remembered what had happened afterwards.

**Flashback**

_Ikuto looked at the retreating figure. He was frozen from shock. How did she reject him? The pinkette even walked away from him!_

_Then, his eyes wandered to the male with her. He didn't seem to be her boyfriend since Ikuto had never seen him before, yet they seemed really close. Suddenly, Ikuto's eyes were met with the stranger's he gave him a look of curiosity, but shook it off by turning away from him. _

_Ikuto's thoughts were then interrupted by a feminine laugh. Turning towards the source, he saw his little sister, Utau, holding her stomach. She was laughing so hard that tears were starting to slip down her face. When she tried to talk, her words were barely made. _

"_Ikuto" gasp "What was" gasp "that?" the blonde managed to say. She was still trying to control herself. _

"_It was nothing, Utau. Now stop laughing! You're starting to draw too much attention," Ikuto said in a strained voice. This was true though. Utau's laughter had caught the attention of many students. _

"_Wait!" gasp "What did she even" gasp "say to you?" Utau asked. She was at least settling down. _

_She lost her appetite after I took her lunch," Ikuto grumbled through his clinched teeth. Inside, he was dying of embarrassment, but being the cool one, he kept his face composed. When Utau heard this though, it made her explode into another wave of laughter. Growing tired of her reaction, Ikuto walked away from the loud blonde. _

**End of Flashback**

"Ikuto! Again with the trance thing?" Utau exclaimed while shaking him. Shrugging his shoulders, his eyes looked at her. With the knowledge of his reality check she returned to her position behind the wheel.

"Well, I can't help but wonder why the hell she rejected me!" he said before sinking into his brown leather seat in frustration.

"You do know you have a reputation, right?" she said. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. Of course he knew of his reputation. He was a player, but with his looks, grades, and skills, it didn't matter to the girls. Besides, the girls always get over his rejection and return to being a follower of his.

"but it never stopped me," Ikuto retorted. Utau started the car and began the short drive home.

"Maybe it is now. Also that was Hinamori Amu now that I think about it. Then again, I should've known when I saw her pink hair," Utau stated. She wasn't looking at her brother anymore. Instead, her violet eyes focused on the road ahead.

"And? She's just another girl!" Ikuto retaliated. Then, he began to watch other cars and people out of the window. Utau scoffed. How could her brother not know of this girl.

"Haven't you heard any other rumor than your own? She _the _Hinamori Amu! The girl with a cool personality and a spicy attitude when its need. Not event the princcipal messes with her! Only a couple of students are her friends," Utau exclaimed.

Ikuto scoffed. He thought his sister was over exaggerating this girl. When he opened his mouth to retaliate, they had already arrived at their large home, and Utau was out of the car. The young teenager sighed before walking into the house.

**~^Elements Collide^~**

Aqua: Well here's the update!

Amu: Yeah…..

Ikuto: why don't you just finish your other stories?

Aqua: Well im working on updating A Knight's Princess, Surviving Chaos, and Outdone as we speak!

Amu: He was just telling you that you need to finish your stories!

Ikuto: Aww Amu-koi! Thanks for defending me!

Amu: Ugh! R&R!


End file.
